Say It Again
by romeothewriter
Summary: Love is just one of those things that creeps up on you, and when someone tells you that they're in love with you the way that you're in love with them, you can't help but want to hear them say it over and over again. Song fic based on Marie Digby's "Say It Again". A prompt received earlier by a guest. Bechloe AU One Shot.


**_A/N: Okay so I received a prompt on this today. It was pretty simple. Song fic based on Marie Digby's Say It again. I don't know how good this is. I don't know if this is what you had in mind. I only heard the song today and read the lyrics, so I hope this suffices. Here we go. _**

* * *

_It's like the whole world stops to listen when you tell me you're in love_

_Say it again_

* * *

_"Shit!" the brunette grumbled as she watched her flight rise into the sky from the terminal. "I missed it."_

_She immediately pulled out her phone, calling her agent. The first thing she heard when the line connected was a snicker._

_"You missed it, didn't you?"_

_"Shut up, Jess," she huffed. "Can you schedule me another please?"_

_"You got it."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Hold on now." She waited patiently as the sound of Jesse's fingers flitting across his keyboard echoed through the line. "Okay, Becs. Four hours. An attendant will bring up your ticket. LA to Chicago. Chicago to New York."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Well, the next straight shot isn't for another eighteen hours. It is Christmas Eve, Becs."_

_She sighed. "Alright. Cool. Just get my luggage."_

_"I got it."_

_She hung up quickly, dropping her duffle bag onto the nearest chair. As she turned around, intent on finding either caffeine or alcohol, a flash of red caught her eye. She looked to see a girl with fiery red hair and the bluest eyes ever to grace this earth. Beca's breath caught as the girl dropped her luggage a few chairs down with a distressed sigh, looking down at her ticket once more. Beca Mitchell was shy, pale and awkward. Beca Mitchell didn't speak to women. She was a DJ for a reason. She was allowed to do her thing and let the artist take the spotlight. If girls came to find her in the booth, so be it. Apart from that, nope. She was not one for being the center of attention, or attention in general. Still, she seemed to be drawn to this woman, and she couldn't help the spurt of confidence coursing through her veins._

_"Miss your flight too?" she smirked, approaching the girl._

_"Huh? Oh, yeah," the redhead now said with a flush of her cheeks and a giggle once she looked up to see who had spoken. "Yes, I did. Boston. And you?"_

_"New York. May I sit?"_

_"Yes, of course. Do you live here in LA?"_

_"Yeah, most of the time. What about you?"_

_"Yeah, I go to UCLA. I'm Chloe by the way. Chloe Beale."_

_"Beca." They shook hands. "Beca Mitchell."_

_"Oh! DJ Raw B, right?"_

_Beca smiled. "That's right?"_

_"You're a legend, you know that?"_

_"Well, thank you for not breaking the sound barrier with one of those banshee screams."_

_"I'll save it for when the gorgeous DJ herself isn't sitting next to me."_

_It was Beca's turn to blush. "Well, I wish I could save the embarrassment."_

_"If you did that, I would have continued to believe you were a complete badass and not completely adorable."_

_"Ooh, you are definitely different from all the other girls who obediently stroke my ego."_

_Chloe giggled again, and Beca could swear it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. "Well, I'm one of a kind."_

_"Then this must be fate that we would miss our planes. When are you flying out?"_

_"Four hours or so."_

_"The Chicago flight?" _

_Chloe smiled. "The Chicago flight."_

_"The streak continues. Well, we have some time. Now although this wouldn't be my first choice because I promise I'm more romantic than this, can I ask you on a date to the terminal bistro?"_

_The redhead giggled once more, setting Beca's heart a flutter. "Yes, I would love that."_

* * *

"Baby?" Chloe called, pulling the brunette from her reverie.

"Huh?" Beca returned.

"What are you thinking about?"

The brunette smiled. "Just the day that we met."

Chloe matched the expression now. "I can't believe it's been two years since we missed that flight."

"Yeah, then took that ten - hour flight together. That layover in Chicago was brutal."

"Are you kidding? You were asleep in my lap through most of it."

"Nonetheless. No domestic flight should take ten hours."

"It was snowing, Baby. Besides, are you saying you didn't enjoy playing Battleship?"

"Hell no. I enjoyed the hell out of it. I still can't believe you played with me."

"I still can't believe you keep a travel - size Battleship game in your carryon."

"It's a classic, Babe."

"No, I know it is. I think that was the point where I fell in love with you."

As always, Beca's cheeks turned to a deep red. "That would be a mutual phenomenon then."

Chloe intertwined their fingers. "I'm just glad that we're finally over that whole coast - to - coast thing we started on. I missed you way too much. Those first two months when I didn't see you at all was torture."

Beca smirked. "_First_ two months, Beale?"

"Yes, they were horrible."

"Why is that?"

Chloe sat up from where she was resting her head in Beca's lap and straddled her hips. "Because, Mitchell, like I said, even back then I knew."

Beca gave her a challenging look. "Knew what?" She knew the answer, but she loved to hear it.

"I was in love with you."

"What was that?"

The redhead leaned in, lips brushing the shell of Beca's ear as she whispered. "I was in _love _with you."

"Say it again. A bit louder."

"I was in love with you, Beca Mitchell!"

And Beca chuckled, reaching up to cup Chloe's cheeks and kiss her lips softly. "I was in love with you too, Chloe Beale. I still am and always will be."

Hours later, Chloe collapsed beside Beca in their bed as their breathing began to regulate itself, her bare body curling into the brunette's.

"I'll never get tired of that," Chloe sighed in content as Beca wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Beca smirked. "Tired of what?"

The redhead huffed in exasperation now. "Don't make me say it, Mitchell."

"What? What are you talking about?" Beca slid down so that she could run her lips along the redhead's jawline. "I don't know what you mean."

A small whimper followed by a moan was elicited. "Wh - Becs, st - stop."

"Say it."

"I don't-"

Beca's hands were on the redhead's side in a flash, relentlessly tickling her as the redhead rolled over. Beca straddled her hips for a better advantage as Chloe filled the room with breathless laughter.

"Say it," Beca demanded with a smug smile. "Say it!"

"O - kay! Okay!" The brunette froze, awaiting the answer. "You blow my mind, Beca Mitchell!"

Beca smiled cheekily now, winking down at her girlfriend. "I know."

Chloe giggled, wrapping her hand around the brunette's neck and yanking her down to capture her lips. Beca collapsed atop her girlfriend, hands reaching up to entangle themselves in copper locks.

"I am so hopelessly in love with you, Mitchell," Chloe breathed against the shorter woman's lips.

Another cheeky grin as they parted slightly. "Say it again."

Chloe shoved her upwards now. "Jerk."

"No, Baby, seriously."

"You always-"

Beca now cupped her cheeks, pulling her up so that her forehead rested against the redhead's. "Baby. I just wanna hear you say it."

The redhead smiled softly. "Why?"

"Because you have no idea how it feels to hear a girl like Chloe Beale say it. It's like - I mean, the whole world should stop to hear you say it."

Chloe ran her hands down the brunette's sides as she pecked her nose. "I'm in love with you, Beca Mitchell, and I will say it to you every single day for the rest of my life."

"The rest of your life?"

"Yeah, even when we have six kids, and you're traveling the world while I finish medical school, and we're old and grey, and we have grandkids, and-" She was cut off by Beca's lips pressed firmly to hers, and when the brunette pulled away, the redhead was in a daze. "What was that for?"

"You are so irresistible when you talk about forever."

Chloe giggled, her cheeks flushing a deep scarlet. "Oh, you are too good."

"What?"

"You're good."

"What are you talking about?"

"You just make me fall in love with you over and over again."

"Then I'm doing my job."

"Yes, and very well." She pressed another soft kiss to the brunette's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Another kiss. "Say it again."

Chloe giggled softly. "I love you."

"One more time," Beca whispered.

"I love you," Chloe responded in an equally hushed tone.

"I couldn't hear you."

The redhead rolled her eyes playfully. "I love you, Beca Mitchell."

The brunette grinned, a genuine and rare grin. "I'll never get tired of that."

"I see that."

"I love you too, Chloe Beale."


End file.
